


El Nuevo Avatar

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 3





	El Nuevo Avatar

La muerte del Avatar Korra había sido un golpe muy fuerte para su familia, amigos y para la persona que estuvo a su lado el poco o mucho tiempo que su ciclo estuvo vigente en el mundo terrenal. Como persona Korra tuvo sus altas y bajas, quizá no fue el mejor avatar de la historia. Aun así fue extraño que se fuera aun siendo relativamente joven, aficionada a los deportes y con buena condición, siempre dispuesta a ayudar aunque estuviera rota por dentro.

El tiempo paso lentamente y se llevaba todo a su paso. Los hijos de Tenzin crecieron y continuaron con la tradicion de los nomadas aires, Katara fallecio poco tiempo despues de Korra,Mako continuaba como policia a punto de jubilarse, Bolin era un inversionista retirado.  
Toph ya no podia caminar mucho y se retiro a Zaofu con su hija Suyin.

La CEO de industrias futuro no habia cambiado mucho, salvo su cabello se habia vuelto blanco, su mirada y su actitud era la misma de siempre, manteniendo el apellido SATO en alto, ella sola, despues de que Korra partio, su corazon se congelo por completo. Un dia recibio una llamada de Tenzin al Templo del aire, ella acudio de inmediato para ver de que se trataba.

Tenzin: Gracias por venir, asami

Asami: Es un placer.

Tenzin: Como tu sabes desde antes de Korra, existio una agrupacion dedicada a encontrar y proteger al avatar: El Loto Blanco.  
Asami: Si tengo conocimiento  
Tenzin: Bueno...Ellos estan aqui, ya hablaron conmigo y cuentan con todo mi apoyo.

Asami: De que se trata?  
Tenzin: Caballeros pueden pasar.

Entro una grupo de hombres de traje azul con blanco, muy aseados, el mayor de ellos se dirijio a Asami.

RLT: Sabemos que ud convivió muy de cerca con el avatar korra y la estamos invitando a participar con nosotros. Han existido reportes del nuevo avatar y pensamos que ud podia identificarlo mas rápido.  
Asami: ....  
RLT: que dice, srita Sato? Le gustaria participar en la busqueda y deteccion del Avatar

Por un momento los hermosos ojos de asami brillaron por las lagrimas, sentir una vez mas la energia de Korra, seria lo unico que pediria. Despues de aquella terrible noche donde encontro su cuerpo sobre su cama sin vida.

Asami: Seria un honor para mi pertenecer al Loto Blanco.  
RLT: Felicidades,señorita, mañana mismo saldremos a revisar el ultimo reporte en el reino tierra, muy al norte, sera mejor que se abrigue, mañana le entregaremos su uniforme. Nos despedimos, nos vemos en la bahia al amanecer. Descance.

Tenzin: estas bien?  
Asami: Si, solo un poco impresionada, no pense que fuera a pasar.

Tenzin: La extrañas mucho verdad?  
Asami: Demasiado, pense que el dia que la perdiera seria por una de sus tonterias y no me doleria, pero siento su ausencia.  
Tenzin: Te entiendo completamente.

Asami se acerco a abrazar a Tenzin, en ese instante iba entrando Jinora, sato se limpio las lagrimas y saludo a jinora, para despues irse.

Jinora: Que ha pasado, padre  
Tenzin: EL destino le pone pruebas muy fuertes a Asami, pero ella podra con ellas. Korra estaria orgullosa de ella.

Asami regreso a su mansion, no habia cambiado nada, seguia tan perfecta y pulcra como siempre. Se preparo la cena, comio lentamente, despues se dio una ducha para finalmente irse a dormir. En su mente aun pasaba las noches que pasaba con Korra, sus tonterias, sus imprudencias, aun podia verla entrenar pro-control.

Bip-Bip  
La alarma sonaba, era hora de levantarse y enfrentar al destino. tomo una mochila, puso comida, dinero, una muda de ropa y se abrigo bastante bien. Manejo hasta el muelle, dejando su satomovil encargado. Ya habia un barco listo para zarpar con la bandera del loto blanco.

Un anciano se le acerco saludandola y entregandole un paquete, era su uniforme. subieron al barco y los demas miembros estaban jugando Pai-Sho.

Uno de ellos invito a Asami a sentarse a jugar, ella acepto. Le encantaba jugar con su padre y tambien con korra, aunque ella se inventaba sus propias jugadas no permitidas. El tiempo paso volando cuando atracaron. Hay que salir bien cubiertos, cargaremos una caja de reliquias para una de las pruebas y ud señorita sato nos ayudara.

En ese momento asami se dirijio a su mochila y tomo algo en su mano, era un collar hecho por Korra, se lo puso.

El paisaje era realmente triste, el viento helado cortaba la cara. Unas cuantas casitas a lo lejos. Denotaba que era una aldea muy poco visitada y muy miserable. Olia a pobredumbre  
El grupo se encamino despacio, tocando en la primera casa que vieron. No fueron bien recibidos y les azotaron la puerta en la cara, asi pasaron los intentos.

Al finalizar tocaron una puerta pauperrima de madera muy delgada, empotrada con algunos clavos y detenida con un durmiente. Unos ruidos se encaminaron a la puerta. Y una melodiosa voz de mujer se escucho: Quien toca?

Asami: Hola, buen dia, venimos de Ciudad Republica a hacer una investigacion

Una voz mas ronca les respondio: Segura?

Asami: Si, puede salir y verme.

Dentro de la casita, las voces hablaron y acordaron abrir. Una joven pareja abrio sonriendo la puerta, sus temores se esfumaron cuando vieron los ojos verdes de Asami Sato y al grupo de ancianos de Loto Blanco.

La pareja vestia con ropas con los colores del Reyno Tierra, ella era de piel blanca, ojos dorados y muy calidos combinados con cabello marron. El era muy alto y fornido, se veia que trabajaba en el campo, sus ojos eran extrañamente azules y su piel morena, parecia de la tribu agua.

Invitaron al grupo a tomar un te muy sencillo. Mientras les servian Asami se dirijio a la pareja.

Asami: Disculpen, tiene un hijo o una hija?

La pareja guardo silencio unos minutos y se tomaron de las manos. Sabian que ese dia llegaria tarde o temprano, desde que su hijo nacio sabian que era especial.

La mujer salio a un cuartito continuo y el hombre se quedo hablando con Asami. Desde que el nacio supimos que seria diferente. Mas tarde nos enteramos que el Avatar Korra habia muerto y se esperaba que regresara en el Reyno Tierra como base de ser un maestro tierra.

Asami: Asi es, a eso venimos. Alguien nos mando un reporte. Pero si no es el, no se preocupe nos retiramos de inmediato.

La mujer se acercaba y traia un pequeño en brazos, tendria alrededor de 6 o quiza 7 años.Su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Asami y sus ojos profundos, cabello castaño y una sonrisa tan calida. Su madre lo bajo: Saluda a las visitas, vienen a conocerte.

El péqueño hizo tierra control y subio a la altura de los adultos para saludarlos de mano y con una reverencia. Asami alzo las cejas en señal de aprobacion, era muy educado, cosa que korra nunca fue, en sus adentros se rio.

RLT: Hijo traemos algunas cosas, que tal vez fueron tuyas o significaban mucho para ti (Mientras abria un baul que contenia varias pertenencias de los ultimos avatares)

Asami: Toma lo que mas te guste!!! (Mientras sonreia)

El pequeño veia detenidamente lo que habia: Un abanico de Kyoshi, un guarda pelo de Roku, el planeador de Aang,una piel de kurok y un sin fin de cosas. Solo las veia un momento y las acomodaba en su lugar.

Asami estaba perdiendo la esperanza, nada le llamaba la atencion. Volteo a ver a los ancianos del grupo con cara de desilusion. Acercandose a ellos.

Asami: No siento a Korra, lo lamento  
RLT: Pero es un maestro tierra, aun que no hemos visto alguna otra habilidad de control, le preguntare a los padres.

Acercandose a la pareja les pregunto si su hijo no habia manipulado algun otro elemento.La madre respondio que nunca lo habia visto manejar el viento, fuego o aire, solo la tierra. Pero sabian que era especial de cierta manera.

El niño jalo de la ropa a Asami: Nada de lo que esta ahi creo que sea mio.Asami lo vio con sus ojos un poco vidreados, cuando se limpio, hizo un movimiento que dejo ver en su cuello un collar. 

De nueva cuenta el niño realizo tierra control para estar ala altura de Asami. Se quedo viendo profundamente al collar. Cuando el niño lo tomo con sus manos dijo: Este es mi collar, yo lo hice y te lo di a ti.

El corazón de Sato dio un gran vuelco de alegría y los demás integrantes sonrieron entre ellos.

Asami: en verdad es tuyo? o solo estas jugando?

En ese instante los ojos del pequeño empezaron a brillar, una aura de color azul salio, dejando ver el cuerpo del Avatar Korra. Los padres del pequeño niño se abrazaron, los ancianos del Loto Blanco se acercaron, asami sonreia entre lagrimas acercandose lo mas que podia a la figura del avatar.

Korra: No llores Asami, esto es parte del ciclo del avatar. Discúlpame si te hice sufrir cuando me fui, fue decicion mia, el mundo ya estaba en equilibrio y ya no me necesitaba. Así como las estaciones pasan año con año, el ciclo pasara nación por nación para resguardar el equilibrio de los elementos y del mundo entero.

Asami: Pero yo....No te vayas

Korra: Nos volveremos a ver, querida Asami, siempre estaré contigo.Te amo, siempre te he amado y te seguire amando, aun que no este contigo en la forma que me conociste. Cuidare de ti. Disculpame si nunca te lo dije, siempre fui una cabeza dura.

El avatar Korra dio un paso adelante y otro la heredera sato, uniendo sus labios en un beso, por un pequeño instante, tan fugaz y tan eterno.

Un resplandor inundo de nuevo la pequeña casa.

El niño sonreia ....No habia duda el era el Avatar.

Sus padres lo abrazaron, mientras Asami se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos. cumplió con la misión de encontrarle, ahi estaba frente a sus ojos.

**EL INVIERNO,LA PRIMAVERA,EL VERANO Y LUEGO EL OTOÑO...SON LAS ESTACIONES, SON CUATRO AMORES, SON LAS ESTACIONES, SON AMORES...**

\---EL CICLO ESTA COMPLETO--


End file.
